1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for managerial clerk inspection in an on-line system adapted to inspect transactions which require acknowledgement by a managerial clerk.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventinally, in an on-line banking system, for example, there is generally available a method of obtaining acknowledgement by a managerial clerk. According to the method, the managerial clerk goes to a terminal unit which is ready for execution of a high amount of payment transaction requiring managerial clerk acknowledgement and inputs a managerial clerk identification data such as a managerial clerk key and a managerial clerk card into the terminal unit, whereby data added with managerial clerk anthorization data is transmitted from the terminal unit to a central unit. This method is however disadvantageous in that each time a transaction requiring the managerial clerk acknowledgement occurs, the managerial clerk must go to the terminal unit in question.
An apparatus for solving this problem has been proposed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 58-165171. The apparatus comprises a managerial clerk acknowledgement controller which operatively responds to an acknowledgement request from each of a plurality of regular clerk terminal units so as to couple a regular clerk terminal unit issuing the acknowledgement request to the managerial clerk acknowledgement controller, thereby permitting a managerial clerk to acknowledge a transaction. In this apparatus, however, the managerial clerk acknowledgement controller is occupied by a single regular clerk terminal unit requesting acknowledgement during an acknowledgement operation and another regular clerk terminal unit which faces a transaction requiring acknowledgement is forced into retardation until the managerial clerk acknowledgement controller becomes idle, causing congestion of transaction processing. Further, the managerial clerk will hardly deal with other sevices than the acknowledgement procedure. Moreover, this conventional apparatus requires the managerial clerk acknowledgement controller which differs in construction from the regular clerk terminal unit.